


Let's grow old together

by Smolbeenyboi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeenyboi/pseuds/Smolbeenyboi
Summary: Everyone has secrets in South park...Kyle has a crush.Eric has a secret.The rest is a shit show.Enjoy ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is fabulouslydinklyspork (i have no idea how to make links)

ERICS. POV  
I had loved cross dressing, even as a child, but no one thought anything of it until... That day.  
It was a Friday in October, colder that usual, I was waiting at the bus stop, with Stan and Kenny, waiting for Kahl who was late as usual.  
"Busy counting you're jew gold I see Kahl"  
"Fuck off Fatass", he retorted. He sounded choked up, like he'd been crying prior to arriving at the bus stop. I looked over at him to see bloodshot eyes, and a raw face and it was then that I knew he had definitely been crying.  
I decided to press the matter further.  
"Why were you crying, pussy,"  
"Non of your business lard butt,"  
"Is it 'cus u finally told your bitch mom that your gay? Or did you lose some of that jew gold you were counting which made you late to the bus stop?"   
He blushed as he uttered a quiet "I'm not gay fatass" and then the bus arrived.   
I decided to get it out of the way. Kind of any way. I had invited the squad, and butters, to sleep over after Token's party, and I told Kenny that I would tell them then. As my best friend Kenny already knew my secret, and has been pressing on me for years to tell the guys, and my mom, but I had always been to stressed out about it in case they told me I was lying or taking the piss or something. It's not like I haven't told people before, I told everyone in fourth grade, but no one believed me then. I mean, I didn't realise it myself until a few years later, when I realised drag wasn't quite enough.  
I mean, it was fine wasn't it? No one cared if I changed my mind did they? I mean, the hippie's girlfriend was still genderfluid, and still went around as Wendyll sometimes. But my fucked up childhood might make it harder for people to believe who I am.  
The bus jolted to a halt and we all piled off the bus, drudging our separate ways to school. 

School had been hard, but I was looking forward to Token's party, even if I was nervous about telling them. We were all getting ready in my room, because I was the only one who was technically allowed to go to parties, I know butters for sure would get grounded if his parents found out. I decided to go and change in the bathroom so the guys couldn't see my feminine underwear, an whilst I'm in there I decide to paint my nails, and put an unnoticeably small amount of makeup on. I left the bathroom to find they guys were all ready, and searching through my things.  
"Well I see I can't trust you guys for more than three minutes"  
I'm internally screaming. What if they found my stuff? If they laughed at me I'd just be sent further and further into the closet, maybe even behind Tom Cruise.  
After I had yelled at them for a few minutes, I decided we could leave, and so we did. With ever passing minute, I felt more and more panicked about telling them.


	2. A secret worth sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get drunk and play truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probs have mentioned that in the fic they are like 16, and in high school
> 
> This chapter goes well with party in the USA, miley cyrus, followed by believer by imagine dragons

ERIC'S POV

We arrived at the party, and for ten minutes we all just mingled and... Shit. But then some dick hole suggested we play truth or dare. I mean I myself am very good at truth or dare, but as I forgot to mention earlier, I broke my arm the week before during a history field trip, when Kinney, managed to drop A CANON Ball onto my arm. This meant I could only do truths or, shitty dares, but whatever, I'd be playing anyway.

Kenny goes first- "hey Kyle, truth or dare"

"dare"- he replies kinda cautiously because Kenny is fucking brutal with truth or dare cus he knows everyone's secrets and naturally tries to expose them. This also means he knows if we have lied.

"hmmmmmm... I dare you... To... Go and make out with your crush. You have to use tongues, and i think I speak for everyone here when I say; I want a lil bit of grinding action-"

"dude I can't do that"- Kahl looks mightly worried

"Come on dude" - Kenny and the hippy are trying to convince him. 

"fucking fine" - Kahl mutters and Kenny and Stan whoop

Kyle's eyes sweep over the room and finally, land on me. He walks forward sits on my lap, and then kind of eats my face. To be completely honest, he's a shit kisser, but at this moment I don't care because a beautiful boy, a boy who I like, a boy who likes me back, is kissing me.

 


	3. Chapter 3

ERICS POV

Kyle pulled away, but he stayed on my knee for the rest of the game.

The longer we played, the stronger the drinks got, and soon I was too drunk to remember my birthday. Soon, Stan was asking me "truth or dare"

"ty-truth" I slurred

"Are you gay"

My heart stopped, I was sobering up as the question passed his lips.

"kind of..."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm bishrexual... I mean bisexual."

... Did I super cereal say that? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric reveals his secret

ERICS POV

After my confession the game abruptly ended, and me and the guys all went back to my house. 

The car ride back was torture. Total silence for like, 20 minutes. But when we got home we had all sobered up enough to order a pizza. Whilst Stan and Kyle ordered the pizza, fucking butters and Kenny took me into the kitchen to grill me.

"so are you gonna tell them, or what?"

"yeah, but later"

"it'll be easier if you tell them now"

I groaned. I had already revealed a large secret about myself today. It was going to be twice as hard now that I was sober. I reached gingerly for the tequila, but Kenny slapped my hand away and pushed me towards the door. 

Kenny pushed me further into the room. 

"tell them!" 

"tell us what?" and they said, in almost unison. It was freaky as fuck, and i subconsciously focused on it, probably because I was trying to procrastinate. 

"cartman... CARTMAN!" 

"EH DON'T RUSH ME KAHL" 

"WELL STOP STARING INTO SPACE LIKE THAT FATASS" 

"ugh OK, OK." where did I start. This was a thick tin of beans to spill. So I didn't say anything. I ran upstairs and changed in to my girl clothes. Not my usual, every day one's, but a pageant level dress with frills and sparkles. I put on my wig and dress, and my gorgeous high heels that I found at a thrift store in Denver. I looked fucking fabulous. If you didn't know me, you'd have thought I was a girl, which was of course the intention. 

I had prepared a song, in accordance with my usual behavior. In fact, the only reason Kenny, stupid asshole, knew my secret was because he walked in on me practicing it one day. 

I walked to the top of the stairs and stood eavesdropping for a few minutes I heard snatches of a conversation - I think cartman wants to tell yall something- that would be kenny - he had better not be tricking us again- that was Kyle. I cringed at the pronoun. It made me feel fake; almost a sham. I'd felt like this before, but not this intently. I knew they didn't know yet, and when they eventually found out they'd accept me, but every time i was called...  ** _he_** , i felt wrong, dirty even. Kenny saw me out of the corner of his eye, and loudly made it clear to the rest of the guys. They all looked over, with immense surprise. I slowly ambled down the stairs, with every step I descended upon, I became more confident. I got to the last step. I whipped out my phone and I'm coming out, by Diana Ross started playing. This was it. My time had come. 

I lit the sparklers and then I knew there was no going back. 

I waved the sparklers about a bit, and watched there faces. Kyle, was smiling, but tears were streaming down his face. Stan looked horrified at my short skirt, bless his heart. And butters looked in awe of the whole spectacle. 

Once the sparklers had finished I lit some more, and as a grand finale, I slid across the floor on my knees, singing the words "I'm trans"

 


	5. Chapter 5

ERICS POV

_**Later that evening...** _

Later on, when we were all wearing our pajamas, Kyle asked what they should call me now.

"i mean, I'll change my first name to Erica, but you guys never called me Eric anyway, so you can just keep calling me cartman, or fatass, or whatever"

"and your bi, so if anyone were to say, intervene, it would be OK". It was weird seeing Kyle in this state of...  _In love._ I can't say I wasn't enjoying the attention though, so I decided to take full advantage of the situation

"Kahl, do you want to come to the mall with me next saterday?" 

"more than anything" he whispered, a tear rolling down his face. I wiped it away and kissed his cheek, 

"it's a date!" I was so exited for my first proper date with a boy, and that boy was my very own Kyle. Maybe he could even help me pick out some clothes, and we could go to KFC for dinner (he could choose lunch) and we could end the day with a slumber party; just the two of us. 

Saterday couldn't have come sooner. I was so exited, and I had a bunch of cash to spend cus people keep giving me money. But hey, I'm not complaining. The week at school honestly dragged and it felt weird wearing boy clothes at school because I had been wearing my own clothes all weekend, and I was still worried about coming out to the school. I mean, I still hadn't told my mom yet.

I told my mom the Thursday before my date with the joo. She actually took it pretty well, and I was surprised to find that she had already suspected something. 

"poopsikins it wasn't hard to tell when you were dressing up as Britney spears and singing to your stuffed toys when you were younger." 

"eh fuck you saw that!" I screamed, alarmed. 

"now eric... - a, that isn't how a lady speaks" my heart skipped a beat. I started crying. 

"I love you mem" I leant over and hugged her "thank you" I whispered

"I love you too my gorgeous B- girl" 

 I was positively elated when I skipped to the bus stop the next morning. My mom hadn't disowned me. My friends hadn't dropped me it was all fine... 

Kyle and Kenny looked worriedly at me. Stan wasn't there, which was weird cus he was usually first there. Everyone was staring at me when I got on the bus. Some looked disgusted. Others looked worried. The rest were either laughing, or looking gobsmacked. But they were All staring at me. That was when I heard it. 

"you are so fucking fake, fatass" 

_**To be continued** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry at my shit spelling. I used to be able to spell saterday I'm pretty sure. I can read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the characters are actually 14 so yeah

ERICS POV

I spun around, only to see Stan, who was cupping his hands over his mouth.

"it's people like you who mean the real trans people can't get surgery."

Despite my anger, I stepped past him and took my regular seat on the bus. I mean fuck him. Fuck him right off. Now everyone was jeering and laughing at me and I felt like my head was going to explode. I was so angry, I couldn't see straight, but then Kyle came and sat next to me, and I almost automatically leant on his shoulder and my anger diffused. It made me feel upset what Stan had said to be honest. Its hard enough not feeling comfortable in your own skin, but when people call you out on it, it becomes ten times harder to properly function without wanting to curl up into a ball and cry.

The rest of the day went pretty damn quickly if I'm honest, only made bearable by the light of my life (kyle) but apart from that, pretty shit. I went home and cried, until mom called me for dinner, KFC, and then we watched a Channing Tatum movie. My mom is really cool about me being gay, and then bi, and then trans, cus it means she feels comfortable having girls nights and shit which it quite cool. I feel lucky to have a mom like mine, who accepts me for who i am.

The next day is Saturday. The anticipation is high... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes well with i dont care what you think by fall out boy
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is the date


	7. Chapter 7

ERICS POV

I took ages finding the perfect dress for our mall date. I know its cliché as fuck, but who cares, i want to be kyles girl.

Before i realised i was transgender, i labeled myself as straight, but then i realised if i had a crush on a boy, i was gay. But right now, I'm just really confused. Im not sure any more tbh but whateva i do what i want.

When he came to pick me up, kyle seemed really nervous, but it was fine cus i was too. We drove to the mall with kyles mom who was taking his little brother to get some sports shit for soccer or baseball or something.

"so Eric... - a," sheila started in her new jersey accent "are you my bubbe's secret girlfriend that he's been trying to hide from me"

"Ma." kyle seemed suitably embarassed but i could always indulge sheila in a little bit of gossip.

"yes mrs brofloski, i suppose i am kyles girlfriend" kyle was blushing, but seemed content with my answer, and sheila gave off an aura of exitement.

Finally we got to the mall and wandered off in opposite directions. "aw your mom can be so cute kahl"

"you're such a bitch" 

"a bitch maybe, but a thicc bitch for sure" we laughed and i gestured over to hot topic, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes and laughed and took me in. I got a few hoodies, and some bracelets and then i spotted sephora and dragged kyle in. I was exited because i would have usually got laughed at for going into sephora but i was out and proud and comfortable enough, and i really wanted face masks. After hitting a few more shops, getting more clothes, a dvd, candy, and some soaps and shit from lush, we went to find kyles mom to drive us back to his house (we were having a sleepover). Then we bumped into Stan and Wendy, both who looked disgusted at me. Kyle glared at Stan for me, which was sweet considering they are supposed to be super best friends. I kinda felt bad, but not bad enough to say anything so we kept walking. It wasnt going to be easy at first, but eventually he'd accept me.

After we found kyles mom, we got some pizza and drove back to kyles house. It was dark by time we got back, but it was magical. I honestly felt like a princess. I mean  _ **dayum gurl**_ you can tell those two have always wanted a daughter. It was awesome. We ate dinner, and then we watched our movie up in his room (doors open!) and cuddled on his bed. His mom brought us some face masks. It was fucking brilliant. We finished watching the film, and then stayed up, sharing secrets with each other.

"ive had a crush on you since the 5th grade, when we went to 6 flags i caught a glimpse of you with your shirt off and... Erm... I've been using it as wank material ever since," Kyle whispered. I literally fell back laughing.

"oh god.. Im crying... Ugh... Well... You know when i used to go missing for a few days and then came back," i paused a moment and he nodded, "the place i went to was, well, i used to dress up as a girl and live that life for a few days" he lent over and kissed the top of my head.

"well boo, imma take you out one day, and you won't need to dress up, you'll be the real thing," i was exited for that day i truly was. To feel the same, inside and out was mearly a dream right now, but one day I'll be a girl on the inside too. 


	8. Chapter 8

**ERICS POV**

Saturday was almost like a dream. On sunday, we just lazed around kyles house and played video games. Im pretty good at Gta, so i challenged Ike to a game. I won. I had dinner at kyles and went home at about six. Kyles mom offered to drive me, but i decided to walk cus we are practically neighbours anyway. Ha, kyle is my 'boy next door'.

So i walked home when i saw marsh calmly walking towards me. His face was blank, but i could tell that i was in deep shit. The closer he got, the faster he seemed to walk, until he got to me, and roundhouse kicked me in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE", I spat. Little shit. He will fucking pay for that. 

Well, he  _would_ have, but it was then that pc principal heard the ruckus, and decided to leave the frat house.

"STANLEY MARSH, ARE YOU ASSAULTING A TRANSGENDER STUDENT!!!"

Stan froze. He knew he was fucked. He could feel pc principals eyes burning into his back. Pc principal then sprinted at stan and rugby tackled him to the ground. Stan started screaming, but it waa too late; his face was fucked.

I ran all the way home, and when i got to the front door i realised there were tears in my eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

**ERICS POV**

I got to know the front door and froze. How would i explain this to my mom, who already worried over the minor things, nevermind being a targeted minority. But you know a cool minority. That's why I sneaked quietly upstairs when i got home, to cover up my bruise which already started to be visible.

I silently opened the door, and crawled stealthily behind the couch. I felt like a fucking ninja.

 I got about halfway up the stairs before she noticed me, which was bad , but she thought i was mr kitty so i carried on my journey.

I commando crawled into my room, and did a forward roll for effect. I hastily smeared to consealer on my face.

I was ready. 

I quietly tiptoed down stairs.

"Eric. Is that you?" 


	10. Chapter 10

**ERICS POV**

I took a deep breath in.

'mom, I have something to tell you' 

I stumbled down the stairs in my heels, slurring a little, as I was drunk. I got to the bottom of the stairs and stood as tall as I could muster in the current state I was in. 

'I'm Erica now mom' 

A mixture of emotions quickly passed my moms face. She settled with a grimace and told me to, as I quote,  ** _stop dicking around eric your just drunk. YOU ARE NOT A GIRL._**

Ill be honest, i was pretty damn drunk, but not drunk enough to forget who I am. I'm not proud of- wait, what am I saying. I'm  **hella** proud to say that I slapped her face, turned on my heel and went to pack my stuff. I'd have to sleep on it, and discuss it with my mom tomorrow, when I wasnt shit faced. 

At least I had a backup in case my plan went... Less than savoury. 


	11. Chapter 11

**ERICS POV**

And then I woke up. I went downstairs and asked my mom about the events of last night. She didn't. So that was all a dream. I didn't need to leave home after all. But then I started to wonder, how much of last night was a dream? 


End file.
